


The taste of your lips

by miytzu



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miytzu/pseuds/miytzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KyouHaba Week 2016 day 5 (6/23): domestic / date</p><p> </p><p>When Kentarou wakes up at seven o’colck on a rainy Saturday, sheets cold next to him and a strange smell in the air, he’s legitimately disappointed.<br/>He drags himself in the small but still cozy kitchen. Shigeru is frying eggs, humming the chorus of some foreign song, his bare legs moving slightly, following the rhythm. He’s wearing one of Kentarou’s sweatshirt, again, and he wonders when he even became used to it, to his boyfriend wearing his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on not being late for kyouhaba week, sob.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> p.s. this is probably one of the sweetest thing I've ever written

Contrarily to what most people think, Shigeru isn’t a morning person, not at all, and his boyfriend learned it in the past few months they’ve been living together.

Instead, being always tense, Kentarou is a light sleeper, so waking up early isn’t that big deal for him, he actually takes advantage of the hours he usually has before Yahaba opens his big, sleepy eyes: he can caress his cheeks without feeling embarrassed, he can ruffle his hair and, in all honesty, Shigeru is the love of his life but his cooking is terrible, and Kyoutani feels that for their own good breakfast should be something prepared only by himself.

All these little things became a sort of habit for him, therefore when Kentarou wakes up at seven o’colck on a rainy Saturday, sheets cold next to him and a strange smell in the air, he’s legitimately disappointed.

He drags himself in the small but still cozy kitchen. Shigeru is frying eggs, humming the chorus of some foreign song, his bare legs moving slightly, following the rhythm. He’s wearing one of Kentarou’s sweatshirt, again, and he wonders when he even became used to it, to his boyfriend wearing his clothes.

 

“Mornin’. Who do I have to thank for this?”

 

Yahaba yelps when Kyoutani hugs him from behind.

 

“I was trying to be nice, you know”

 

Kyoutani suppresses a chuckle nuzzling his face behind Shigeru’s neck, before starting to leave a trail of kisses on it.

 

Yahaba sighs, his eyes closed.

 

“You’re distracting me, Ken”

 

“You’ve already burned them anyway”

 

Shigeru startles and turns the gas off, slowly rolling over to face Kentarou.

 

“Burned egg?” he offered raising his shoulders, a smile forming on his lips.

 

Kyoutani thought that _maybe_ the taste of Yahaba’s lips was better than a burned egg and decided to finally get his good morning kiss.

 

 


End file.
